Different (Pan & Android 17) -new-
by Broken-Chan
Summary: Pan wants to find her grandpa Goku. She needed to find him. His absence has left her feeling empty. So against her parents wishes, she runs off, hoping to find the man she knew as Grandpa. But she finds a large portal, and with her being adventurous, she goes through it, and ends up in an alternate universe. On an island with a monster she once knew. An android with black hair.
1. Chapter 1

How long had it been since her grandpa disappeared? Days? Weeks? Months? Pan couldn't remember anymore. When he disappeared, seemingly forever, everything inside Pan disappeared.

No one ever talked about Grandpa since he left. Grandma, Daddy and Uncle Goten seemed angry for all his disappearances. The only one who seemed to care besides Pan was Krillin. But he never said anything either, not wanting to risk the anger from two half-sayians and a dangerous old woman. Pan had forgotten her grandpa entirely, but she couldn't forget his bravery. Yeah, she did understand her family's anger, but she also understood why Grandpa did those things. He cared about the world, more than anyone could ever know.

He didn't want the Earth to be destroyed by anyone willing to challenge him, so his only option was to leave Earth. But it had been too long. Pan wanted him home. But she couldn't do it alone.

So that night, she told Uncle Goten and Daddy her plan to go find Grandpa. And her fathers response was to lock her in her door and window, saying she was grounded indefinitely. Pan didn't appreciate being locked up. Made her feel like a caged animal. So in the dead of night, when her parents were asleep, she got her robot/Dragon Ball radar Giru break the window lock. Then she packed up some clothes, food and flew out the window. She was getting her Grandpa back.

No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

She had been wandering the woods for what felt like days. Her feet hurt like hell, and she wanted to rest. But she also wanted her grandpa. So she tried to ignore it, pushing forward with her mission. She found her mind going back to the battles she saw her grandpa have. Baby, Super 17, Omega Shenron. No matter what you threw at him, he never gave up. And neither would she.

Giru started beeping, and jumped out of Pan's hands, running further into the woods. Sighing, Pan chased after him. Even though he was tiny with small legs, he ran pretty fast.

She eventually caught up with him, as he was standing near a large swirling purple... thing. Something told Pan it was a portal. She wasn't sure what. She could sense an extremely high power level, higher than anything she had before. The portal itself was emitting the energy, not anything inside. It seemed dangerous, but she needed to know.

She needed to know if Grandpa was in there. So she grabbed Giru and jumped inside, her sight going black immediately.

* * *

Pan landed in a small patch of grass. Opening her eyes as she rubbed her feet, she could see the entire land was surrounded by water. An island. And it was filled with absolutely cute animals!

She lost time playing with them, happy for once in a long time. Until she heard Giru screeching for help. He was being carried of by a squirrel who apparently thought he was a giant, white nut. Pan immediately got to her feet and started chasing the squirrel, trying to grab her robot. It took several pain-staking minutes, but she managed to get Giru back, sighing in relief.

"If you wanted your robot back, you could've asked for my help."

Pan's eyes shot wide open. She knew that voice. But she was afraid to look. Realizing she had no choice, she slowly turned around and found icy-blue eyes staring back at her.

Android 17...


	3. Chapter 3

Pan couldn't move. She was frozen under the gaze of 17, who watched her with possible amusement.

He certainly looked different then she remembered. She was sure if his eyes were a different color, she wouldn't have known who he was. His outfit was completely new: a long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves green and the rest white. Written across the front was "MIR". His hands were covered with black gloves, and there was an orange cloth around his left arm. His jeans looked cleaner and less torn up then his old pair, and his blue sneakers had been replaced with black boots.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, before the Android started approching Pan slowly.

"Danger! Danger! Pan! Danger!" Giru cried, freaking out. 17 stopped about three feet away, tilting his head. "Your name is Pan?" he asked. Against her gut, she nodded slowly. 17 didn't respond, just watched her with nothing but confusion. "So how does a girl your age get stuck on Monster Island?" he asked.

Pan didn't answer. She was still terrified of him. 17 sighed, and sat on the grass, crossing his arms across his chest. "I can sense your fear. There's no need for it." his voice said, his gaze watching the ocean. "Y...you're Android 17..." Pan stammered. She managed to find her voice.

17 looked over at her, confused. "It's strange how you know my name, seeing as we've never met."

"You nearly killed my Grandpa and Trunks. You killed Krillin, and Myuu and Gero! Don't you remember ANY of that?!" the quarter sayian cried, jumping to her feet. All fear seemed to leave her.

"Where are you from, Pan?" It was scary to hear someone who nearly killed your Grandpa say your name. "I'm from Satan City! I am the Granddaughter of Goku, and the daughter of Gohan." This earned a look of surprise from the android. "You're Goku's granddaughter?" he enquired. Pan nodded. 17 laughed, and stood up, towering over her.

"I happen to know Goku doesn't have a granddaughter." he said. "Well I am!" the girl huffed, hands on her hips. "How do you want me to pr-"

There was the crack of a stick breaking, and Pan started firing ki blasts at the sound, panic on her face. When she stopped, a large rock rolled out from behind the bush. "I think whatever it was is definitely gone now." 17 commented. Pan kicked his shin, and he didn't even notice.

"You may say you're Goku's granddaughter, and I don't believe you, and I won't until I see proof. But I also can't let a child be alone on this island." Pan was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. She was afraid of the answer. "Follow me. If you can fly." 17 flew into the sky, and wasn't really surprised when Pan did the same. He led her to a hidden cabin, away from all the wild animals, and let her inside.

"You live here?" she asked. "No. It was built on the island before I came here. You'll be staying here until I can get you to your home." Even though she was still pretty scared, she wasn't going to be rude. "Thank you, 17." she said. 17 didn't say anything. He just closed the door, and Pan sighed.

Giru, who had been in her hands, jumped away from them, and stood on her knee as she sat on the large bed. She picked him up once again, and flopped down on the bed, tears pouring out her eyes.

She missed Grandpa...


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark when the door creaked open. It woke Pan up, as she rubbed her eyes. "17...?" Pan muttered, sitting up. "What are you doing awake?" his voice asked. "You woke me up." the girl said.

It was quiet for a minute. "Go back to sleep." 17 said. Pan layed back down and immediately fell asleep. 17 quietly made his way to the bed, covering Pan with the blanket. Even of she wasn't the granddaughter of Goku, that didn't really matter. He wanted to help her best he could. He could not only sense the fear when he first saw her, but the sadness.

What she said rang in his head. 'You nearly killed my Grandpa and Trunks. You killed Krillin, and and Gero! Don't you remember ANY of that?!' He knew all the names she refered to.

Trunks was the son of Vegeta and Bulma, Krillin the husband of 18, and Gero... his creator. His kidnapper. But Myuu wasn't a name he knew of.

Judging from how she was acting at the time when she said that, and what she said, she couldn't have been from this world. Not this universe, at least.

Sighing, 17 flew out the window, not risking to wake Pan again. He knew where he was heading.

* * *

"Dende, someone's coming!"

Dende watched the figure of someone flying. No power level...? Must have been one of the androids. The figure landed on the large floating building, and the Namekian saw he was correct.

"Hello, Android 17." he said. "Can you answer two questions for me?" the Android asked, ignoring the greeting. "What are they?"

"Do you know a Myuu?" Dende was confused by the question. "Repeat that..."

"Myuu."

"...Myuu..."

17 nodded. "Yes." Dende shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't. Why do you ask?

"My other question: does Goku have a granddaughter?" again, ignoring questions being asked.

"Yes, he does. Pan, I think her name was."

17 froze. "Thank you." he left without a second word.

Dende watched him fly off, sighing. "That was strange."


	5. Chapter 5

Pan awoke to the sun shining in her face. She tried to shut it out with a pillow, but that seemed to make it worse. At least the pillow was soft. "Pan. Wake up."

"Five more minutes, daddy..." the girl muttered, not fully awake. The pillow was ripped away from her hands, and she groaned. "I'm not Gohan." 17 replied. Pan took her pillow back, surprised by what he said. "You said my daddy's name."

"I talked to Dende last night. I didn't say anything about you, but I asked if Goku had a granddaughter. He confirmed your story." the android told her, handing her the pillow back. "So... you believe me?" she asked. 17 nodded. "And as I already told you, I'm getting you home."

Pan's face fell, but she quickly made it disappear. 17 was walking out of the small cabin, not paying her any mind. "Wait!" she called out to him. He stopped, turning to her.

It was hard to get the words out. "Can you... train me...?" he raised his eyebrows. "You're the daughter of Goku. Why do you need my training?"

Pan was nervous. "I haven't seen Grandpa in a long time. I was looking for him before I came here." she explained. "And I can sense the power from you. You're more powerful then my Grandpa."

This convinced him. Mentioning her to follow him, she jumped off the bed, grinning. She followed him to a secluded place on the large island, one where the animals rarely roamed.

"Show me what you've got." he told her, crossing his arms. "Just so you know, I'm really tough!" Pan cried, getting ready to fight.

Immediately, Pan rushed towards him, trying her hardest to land a pucnh. But every attack she made was dodged, making her angry. 17 kicked her hard, sending her flying into the wall of rocks. Getting to her feet, Pan whimpered in pain. "That hurt!"

"I never said I wasn't going to fight back!" 17 smirked. Pan froze. That face...

It was filled with malice and evil.

'No...'

Flashbacks flooded Pan's mind. Nightmares...

Watching her grandpa being mercilessly beaten like a punching bag, it was terrifying knowing that monster could very easily come after her. His face was always filled with unimaginable evil, smirking at his victims as they nearly died. And now that same face was back. It made her angry. She was filled with rage. Lunging at the monster, she couldn't stop herself. She didn't WANT to stop herself. She wanted that monster to know the pain he caused her. She repeatedly launched attacks on him, leaving him soaring through the sky, and into the ground, making a large crater.

Pan could feel the monsters evil emitting of his large body. It wasn't enough. She didn't want to hurt him. She COULDN'T just hurt him.

She wanted to kill him.

She NEEDED to kill him.

Without giving him time to recover, she rushed towards him, again launching an army of attacks. The tears in her eyes were making her vision blurry, and the blood pouring out his mouth was getting all over her hands. But she didn't care. She wasn't letting Super 17 get back up.

"Pan! Stop!"

She froze. The monster had disappeared, and 17 was in his place. His eyes were no longer empty. Now the ice-blue was filled with worry and fear. The android was bleeding, scrapped, and probably severly damaged. But he didn't care. He could sense strong emotions from the girl, and it worried him. Not only for her, but for himself.

Pan began sobbing, and wrapped hr arms around 17's waist, his shirt muffling her sobs.

She just wanted Grandpa...

* * *

It took a long time to get back to the cabin, as 17 had to stop some poachers. This left Pan to find her way back... alone. Since she didn't really know the way back, she had wandered around in circles. At least it gave her some time with her thoughts.

The nightmares had become nearly real, and she almost killed 17. Someone who hasn't shown her any hostility. At least... this 17 hasn't. The one from her world has. The nightmares were never this bad. Sure, they were horrifying, but they never appeared when she was awake, and they never caused her to hurt someone.

Looking up, she saw the cabin in the distance. She ran towards it. It was dark, and she was tired. Throwing open the door, she rushed in, flopping on the bed. Immediately as she hit the mattress, she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

It was still dark when Pan awoke. The entire cabin was black, and she wasn't sure if 17 had come back. Secretly she hoped he didn't. She didn't want another nightmare about Super 17.

Getting off the bed, she walked to the window and could see the sun peeking through the mountains. Must be close to sunrise.

When she was young, she would sneak out her window, and watch the Sun rise. She found it relaxing. She started doing it more often after Super 17 attacked. Now with the day-nightmare she had, she needed something to calm her.

Sitting on the wooden roof, covered in a blanket, she saw the sun rise, making her instantly feel better. A small smile came to her lips. "I suppose you enjoy watching the sun rise as well." Looking to her right, she silently groaned as 17 sat beside her, not looking at her. "I thought you were watching the animals?"

"The poachers don't arrive this early." he replied. Pan nodded. He was quiet for a moment. "Pan, can you answer a question for me?" he asked.

"What is it?" Again, silence for a moment. "Why were you crying yesterday?" Pan was taken back by the question. "I don't want to talk about it..." she said, grabbing her knees, turning away. "You clearly need to talk to someone. Even if I'm an android, it doesn't mean I don't care."

"17, I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question. It's something I... don't want to remember."

The silence returned for what felt like hours, and the whole time, Pan thought 17 would randomly attack her. Somehow get his murderous personality back. "Does it have anything to do with what you said when I first met you?"

Pan looked at him. "What?" The android turned to her. "When we first met, you were in fear, that much was obvious. You told me that I nearly killed your grandfather and Trunks, then said I killed Krillin, Gero and someone named Myuu. During your panic attack yesterday, you kept screaming that I'd pay for trying to take your family from you, that I was nothing but a monster from hell."

She was shocked. She didn't remember saying anything when attacking the fake Super 17. The look this 17, this pure-hearted android gave her said she had no reason to fear him. This wasn't the monster who nearly killed Grandpa. So she told him the story.

"It was... a monster like you from my world. There was two of you... A hellfighter version, and one on Earth. The you on Earth attacked Trunks, then informed him of a large hole in the sky. It was Hell. The you on Earth and your HellFighter made a breach, allowing all my Grandpas enemies escape. When the two copies of you met, you became a monster that lived to kill. It took my grandpa everything he had to defeat you, and he probably would have lost if 18 didn't help."

Pan was trying her hardest to not have a panic attack. And true to his word, 17 listened to the whole story. Once she finished, she nervously looked at him, as he gave her a very serious look.

Reaching his hand up, he wiped away the tears that had began pouring out her eyes, giving her a soft smile. "I'm not that android. I'm different."


	7. Chapter 7

The island had become swarmed with more poachers then normal, more than 17 could handle. But he never told Pan that. Even with his (fake) knowledge he'd win, Pan wanted to help. She was getting irritable, so she needed something to battle.

If he was being honest, 17 did want her help. He just didn't want to risk her freaking out again. It may not have seemed like it to strangers, but he did care about Pan. Especially after hearing the story she told him yesterday. The girls mind was filled with things a child her age should never experience. But she did, and she tried her hardest to not let it overwhelm her. He was a bit jealous, being honest.

Him and 18 were barely teens when they were kidnapped by Gero. Instead of immediately making them androids, he kept them hostage, trapped in his lab. It was probably years later that the bastard decided to go through with his plan. He chose what would become 18 first, forcing her brother to watch.

It was sickening. The silent screams he saw her making made it all worse. She couldn't move, and she knew her brother would be next.

"17?"

The android turned to Pan, who was watching him, noticeably confused. "What is it?" he asked. "You've been standing in the doorway for three minutes." she told him. "Oh."

He flew off, watching out for poachers or unauthorized vehicles. There was a loud explosion, and an extremely bright light from a few miles away. This wasn't normal. At best, the explosions by the poachers were a deep Orange, yellow maybe. Never pink. And never this bright.

Quickly flying towards the explosion site, he knew this wasn't poachers. The hole was too large to be from a tank, and if the multiple burning and burnt bodies were anything to go by, the victims had to be poachers.

Either there was an something with the ability to manipulate ki... or it was something far worse.

And he didn't want far worse.

* * *

Pan heard the explosion. It had nearly destroyed the cabin, making the walls shake violently. The windows had exploded, and the furniture fell over. "PAN! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!" Giru cried. "Shut it, tin can!" Pan yelled, grabbing the small robot. The house stopped shaking for a minute, then the door opened, and 17 entered. "Did you see the explosion, 17?" Pan asked. "I heard it." he replied.

Something seemed off about him. Was he wearing the old Red Ribbon outfit when he left? Giru started twitching in her hands, and she could feel something wasn't right about 17. Then it hit her. "You're not 17..."

He smirked. He slowly began approaching her, backing her into a small corner. "I've been caught. No, I'm better. Your troublesome grandfather and my betraying sister may have defeated my Super form, but now they're in their world, and you're here. And no one can save you."

Hell-Fighter 17's eyes shone with evil and Pan was in utter fear. She hoped the real 17 would return to help her. She couldn't defeat this monster alone.

His hands wrapped around her neck, picking her up off her feet. Dropping Giru, Pan began to loose consciousness. The world was going black, and she couldn't breath.

She heard a voice, her consciousness too black to understand who it was. She was dropped, and she breathed deeply, taking in much needed air. Hell-Fighter 17 growled, looking at the front door, which was kicked in.

"I said let her go." Android 17 said, fists balled.


	8. Chapter 8

Hell-Fighter 17 grinned, crossing his arms. "This makes my job easier." he laughed, lunging after 17. But the android disappeared, and the machine looked around in surprise.

"If you plan on fighting me, I'm not backing down. But we're not doing this near Pan or the animals."

The machine looked back at Pan, who was unguarded, and grinned. "So Pan's the problem, right?" he said. Before 17 could answer, his Hell-Fighter duplicate raised a hand, aiming a powerful ki blast at Pan. Even when 17 realized what was happening, he wasn't fast enough to stop it. It quickly fired, hitting Pan. She could feel herself dying, and it was very painful.

She woke up, covered in sweat and tears. 'It was a dream?!' she thought. The cabin was dark, and her hair was sticking to her face. She wiped her face, getting off the bed. Heading to the bathroom, she used a towel to also dry her face. Once she finished, she started to head back to the bed, but stopped. 'Was 17 okay?'

Searching the cabin, she didn't find him. So he must have been watching the animals. She flew out of the cabin, keeping an eye out for 17.

She found him about a few miles from the cabin, sitting on the beach, watching the water rise and fall. Pan landed behind him, and he turned around to look at her. "Pan, what are you doing awake?" he asked. She sat next to him, avoiding his gaze. "I... I had a nightmare." she told him.

17 gave her a look of possible pity. "I'm sorry." he replied. "It wasn't your fault." She told him about the nightmare, and like last time, he listened to the whole thing. When she finished, he stood up. "What are you doing?" Pan asked. "I'm training you. You had a nightmare about my Hell-Fighter counterpart, correct? There's no telling it that nightmare was actually a vision of the future. If that's the case, we could possibly avert it if you train enough."

She was looking at 17 with a look of surprise. Then she jumped up. "Let's do it!" she exclaimed. "Be careful with what I teach you. You'll be dealing with forces more powerful then you know or understand. Take care they do not overwhelm you." 17 said, taking to the sky, Pan following.

As the two made their way to a secluded place, away from the animals, Pan began wondering. "Can you train me to become a Super Saiyan?" she asked. 17 froze. "I... don't think I can, but I'll try." he said.

Pan frowned a bit, but then perked up. "Wouldn't I look super cute with blonde hair?" 17 didn't respond, but he did give a small smile. "You totally want to see it!"

'I do.'


End file.
